missingchildrenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Everlyse Cabrera
Two-year-old Everlyse was last seen in North Las Vegas, Nevada on June 10, 2006. She and her younger brother were living with their foster parents, Vhee and Manuel Carrascal in the 6500 block of Diamond Pount Court in North Las Vegas. The Carrascals stated that they checked on Everlyse at 1:00am and she was asleep in her bed. When they checked on her at 8:00am, she was gone. They believed that she stood on a chair, unlocked the front door of their home and wandered out. They didn't report her disapperance until noon, 4 hours after they realized she was missing. Early on in the investigation, the Carrascals stopped cooperating with the police. Authorities stated that nobody outside of the foster family remembers seeing Everlyse after May 15th (which was the day that her biological parents saw her) and almost a month prior to her reported disappearance. Everlyse's parents, Marlena Olivas and Ernesto Cabrera filed a lawsuit against the Carrascals and the Department of Social Services in Clark County, Nevada in September of 2006, alleging negligence in supervising and monitoring Everlyse while she was in their custody. The Carrascals' adult son (who owned and lived in their home) was never licensed or subjected to a criminal background check which is a violation of the agency's standard procedure. Vhee and Manuel pleaded their 5th Amendment rights against self-incrimination and refused to speak when they were questioned about Everlyse's disapperance in court. The lawsuit was settled in September of 2007 for $30,000. On the day Everlyse's biological parents saw her, they noticed a burn on Everlyse's hand. They asked for an explanation, but got no answer. A previous foster child of the Carrascals was admited to the hospital with second & third-degree burns which Vhee claimed he was burned by hot soup. Even though Vhee or Manuel weren't accused of abusing the child, he was removed from the home. Vhee and Manuel demanded the immediate removal of several other children placed in their home which lead to concerns from DFS about their level of commitment to being foster parents. Two months prior to Everlyne's disappearance, Vhee and Manuel failed to complete the required training, but their foster home license was renewed anyway. At the time of Everlyse's disappearance, Marlena and Ernesto lived in El Monte, California. They got involved with Family Services after Everlyse's younger brother tested positive for drugs at birth. In December of 2007, Ernesto and Marlena surrendered their parental rights to Everlyse's siblings and allowed them to be adopted by their foster family, with whom they were placed after Everlyse vanished. The children's parents stated that their sons had bonded with the foster family and thought they'd be better off there. Everlyse's parents haven't surrendered their rights to Everlyse. Everlyse remains missing and the circumstances surrounding her disappearance are unclear. Even though her foster parents aren't suspects in her case, they are the focus of the investigation. She was last seen wearing a pink shirt, pink shorts and no shoes. Category:Missing Children Category:Females Category:2000's